


Hazel Skies

by Chantilly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted!Peter, Developing Relationship, Drama, Ellie lives!, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff and Mush, Humor, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade carrying him eighty percent of the fic, injured peter, temporarily cured Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Peter wanted is to fly on a plane, go to where his dad is captured, and bring him home no matter what. He didn't anticipate that someone's also after his neck and shot the plane out of the sky barely surviving the crash. Thankfully, someone saves him and the hope to save Tony lives!</p><p>All Wade wanted is to shoot that plane out of the sky, get paid, go home to his daughter, and lounge on his worn sofa. He didn't anticipate that his target will survive and in the boy's barely alive delirium, he managed to convince him to spare him... help him even!</p><p>Now they're stuck together until Wade gets Peter home safe.</p><p>(Parellel with Iron Man 1 timeframe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sky Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god it's me again. Anyway here's another multi chap. 
> 
> Here Peter has powers, but he's not Spider-Man. Because there are no Aunt May and Uncle Ben in this so being a hero never crossed his mind among others and growing up with the owner of a man who engineers weapons of destruction made him a pacifist. 
> 
> And Wade's appearance is the same as the Wade in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. The sexiness of Ryan Reynolds there. But of course I didn't choose that for eye-candy, there's a purpose.
> 
> Onwards to the fic!

Warm glow of the afternoon setting sun bathe the old wooden banisters gently -- slowly -- being touched by the stark contrast of cool pale skin of small fingertips. Big hazel eyes peer downstairs scanning the surroundings curious as to who are conversing. From where he stalks the angle isn't right to see the characters but he did see the shadows and he hears his name.

 

"Peter is not the right child for adoption, sir. He's... Special. A bit unstable even. There are better options, Anna is a bright girl and well behaved--"

 

The boy aged eleven named 'Peter' stopped listening there and sits back on the stair case wallowing on how he'll never get a family. Every time someone will be interested, their Madam will give a hundred and one reasons why he's not suitable; ninety-nine percent of them are highly exaggerated.

 

Orphanages treat their kids like gifts to the world carefully raised to be ready for a family. Unfortunately, the one Peter is in treats them like products those of which won't come out if they're not of the right quality. And Peter is a bad egg for their Madam. Too curious, often tinkering, dismantling their electronics and puts them together creating an abomination of a contraption, and the walls of his room are filled with his writing. To them they are gibberish, but if thought further they are formulas and symbols that may as well be the key to the universe.

 

Alas, no one in that orphanage understands his genius. There are some kids that do yet they refuse to acknowledge nor encourage to satisfy their ego-centrism. Peter sighs as he hears their carer's incessantly long list of other kids to offer.

 

She tells of how Bobby is great in basketball. Marissa's voice rivals that of an angel. Daniel is a science whiz. Joyce is a talented artist. And Peter is autistic with attention deficit disorder and other psychological problems Peter can bet that she doesn't even know about. It's all so tiring to hear them. There isn't even a point for his eavesdropping because the chances for a crash on Earth right this instant is greater than his shot in getting adopted.

 

He stands up completely defeated. But as he is about to turn and run up to his room. The potential parent suddenly interrupts Madam's bickering; a voice Peter knows well.

 

"Yeah lady, if you could shut up for a moment that'd be fantastic."

 

'Tony Stark...'

 

"I came here looking for a Peter Parker and that's who you will give me."

 

That voice draws Peter and warily goes down the stairs to see if it is him.

 

"B-but Peter--!"

 

"Is here." Tony Stark, The Tony Stark in the flesh, gives the wary child a welcoming smile. Peter blushes and hides behind the doorway peering timidly at the man. It really is him! "Aww don't be shy. C'mere!"

 

"Y-you're not... Mad? I gate crashed the convention the other day." The child asks but complies to walk over to the man albeit being chary since the Madam is eyeing him.

 

Tony laughs, "Honey, you don't know how many parties I've crashed. And you know what happens?" He squats to level eye to eye with the child who shakes his head in response. "I become the biggest star in that party. Just like you."

 

"But you're Tony Stark! Of course people will look at you... What I did was... Rude."

 

Earlier that week there held a science convention in a nearby college wherein the city's brightest show their works and discoveries. Tony, for one, never really cared about such festivities. They were hypocritical, unimpressive, and dull. But he had to attend for face value and he had nothing else to do until 4PM so he went with it.

 

The inventions and studies were okay at most. Of course Tony isn't insensitive enough to actually expect Reed Richards or Bruce Banner intellect level but still it would be nice to feel some awe or just a hint of spice in that bland cauldron of nerds. And that tang he was looking for came in the form of a kid bursting through the doors and running from the security personnel. As he was caught, the rascal yells for him saying something about having designs for a mechanical assistant, a possibility for self sustaining energy that can be compressed into a smaller form, and more.

 

To hear all those things from a child was... Interesting. Though he never got to actually hear him out because the guards carried the child away. A worn notebook was the only thing left accidentally from the child's struggle.

 

When Tony saw the content of the cheap journal, he immediately knew he had to find this kid. And now he's here before him. "It wasn't rude, Pete. I think it's pretty brave."

 

Peter glows in joy. He didn't know what to say because his young conscience still thinks it's rude and it got him a couple of lashes from Madam's late husband's leather belt. And he's grounded... Until he's eighteen.

 

Tony smiles and fishes out a notebook from his back pocket. "This yours?"

 

"Yeah!" Peter grabs it when it is offered and flips the pages in disbelief. "I thought I lost it!"

 

"Nah you dropped it when you were wrestling with Chuck. Good thing I managed to salvage it, would be a shame if you lost those written there."

 

The child hums. "It's okay. I mean, I remember everything I made here. It's just that it's a hassle to write everything again. And I don't have money to buy a new notebook... 'Til I'm eighteen."

 

Tony is quiet for a moment studying the kid and after a minute he puts a hand in the smaller's shoulder and smiles. "How's about we take a look at the things you did there?"

 

Peter's eyes blows wide. "Really?! S-sure! I-I have more in my room! If you wanna see..."

 

"I would love to!" And the older man let's himself be pulled by a hyperactive ball of science loving sunshine. As he passes by Madam, he gives her a coy smirk which she returns with a plastic smile.

 

Seeing the boy's room is fascinating. The walls are covered with formulas some of which are foreign to him being out of his field of science. Peter is bent over under his bed collecting a box filled with used journals. Tony made his way to the creaky bed letting the tyke flip through the notebook he was meaning to show Tony the other.

 

The older man notices the sad state of the parchment where the notes are written. They weren't even in real notebooks; they're merely recycled papers haphazardly strewn together. He's deep in his thoughts he didn't notice that Peter asked a question.

 

"Sorry I didn't catch that one. What is it again?"

 

"Uhm... I asked about how I keep getting the derivations wrong in this design."

 

"Oh okay." And he proceeds to teach him. The reality of how underprivileged the kid is strikes again when he sees him take out a pencil shorter than a thumb and writes the correction. "Peter where'd you get money to buy your stuff?"

 

"Depends. Sometimes I polish shoes. Or sell gum and candy. Or scavenge in the dumps to find things I can sell in the junk yard. Anything really." Peter replies nonchalantly like it's normal for a kid like him to work just to buy something as basic as notebooks and pencils when clearly they should be taken care of by the orphanage. Tony is smart enough to know that there's a form of discrimination against the brilliant boy. "It's alright, really. At least I have a roof over my head and a bed. Until I'm eighteen." He chuckles. "Is this right?" Peter shows the new calculations.

 

"Hmm..." Tony looks at it. They are still some flaws but that's alright. He looks around the walls again and then back to the child waiting for his response. Then his eyes travel to the box full of notes and grabs it placing it on his lap. "It's getting dark, huh?"

 

Peter's eyes widened in realizing that the day's over. "Y-yeah..." There goes his shot again. "You... You gonna go home?"

 

Tony tries not to smile, "Yep."

 

"...Okay."

 

"But I'm still interested in your ideas. So how about we go over all of them at home?"

 

Peter narrows his eyes and pouts in confusion. "At home? But... This is my home..."

 

"No." He lets the smile creep up his face when he sees the twinkle of hope in those hazel eyes. "My home will be your home."

 

At that moment not even a meteor piercing the atmosphere and slamming on the earth will give a greater impact on Peter's world.

 

"Would you like that, Pete?"

 

Because in that moment, he's finally accepted.

 

"Yes!"

 

And he'll do anything to keep his home safe.

 

 

 

And eight years later he proves that.

 

Peter grimaces at the drooling grubby man on his left shoulder and the incessant murmuring of prayer to Allah on his right side. The eighteen year old closes his eyes and counts to ten patiently bearing the uncomfortable flight to Afghanistan. Now it is a fact that Afghanistan is not exactly the dream tourist spot or any other reason why a student like him will take time to visit the country. He's not there for leisure, no, of course not.

 

He is on a mission.

 

"Mr. Stark? Are you... Comfortable?" A fair flight attendant asks as she passes along the aisle pushing a cart of drinks and warm towels.

 

Peter smiles. "Everything's peachy. This guy here's just a little... Tired." He states looking at the stranger slumbering on his shoulder wondering how he can be tired when they haven't even gone three hours in the flight.

 

The flight attendant seem apprehensive but takes his word for it and moves on to tend to the other passengers.

 

Being the son of _the_ Tony Stark one would think that he'd book a seat in the higher class or even hitch a ride in their private jet. But he can't really do that when he's escaping.

 

Last week, news broke out in the company that his dad's been held hostage by a group of terrorists. They didn't let the media know about it. They were all frantic and had their own means of searching for the man in charge. Pepper was gathering all info she can get and Rhodey is using his military expertise to find Tony.

 

Peter wanted to help no matter how little it may be but they won't have it. After all these years they still treat him like a little boy. Well he's having none of that now. He'll go to Afghanistan and find Tony! Though... He doesn't really have a plan. Nonetheless, they'll look for a way.

 

After a few minutes he closes his eyes conjuring up a form of rest when a familiar tingle runs up his spine. It's that special sense he acquired when he got bitten by a radioactive spider as he was snooping around OsCorp. He got other useless extra traits he never really looked in to after that but right now his Spidey Sense is going ballistic. He looks around searching for the threat but everything is... Calm.

 

Maybe it's malfunctioning he thinks and closes his eyes once more.

 

And that's when a deafening crash resonated and flames engulfed everything. The plane's blown off in half, the tail end exploded as it separated from the front half. Their screams amalgamated along with the screams of the jet stream creating a loud chaos around them. Peter's heart pounds at the terrifying scene of some people around him getting blasted off the plane from the strength of the winds and those already dead on their seats who got injured from the blast.

 

Peter clings on to his seat and closes his eyes anticipating the inevitability of his death.

 

After a few more moments the plane crashes on to the earth.

 

And it is the last impact that Peter had in his life.

 

Everything is dark and quiet. Is this what death feels like? He never really thought he's life will end this way. It's a one in a million chance. Then again, that's a higher possibility than being adopted by Tony Stark.

 

_'Tony...'_

 

 

No, he can't die.

 

_'...Tony...'_

 

He needs to find him.

 

_'Dad!'_

 

His heart races chasing the darkness away and a piercing light consumes his vision. He can feel his lips forming words of desperation as he looks at the blue sky staring at him.

 

And heaven speaks back to him.

 

"Alright."

 

* * *

 

It is a simple job really. Kill some rich brat and that's it he gets paid, go home to Ellie, and get some downtime for a while. Especially now when he's... Vulnerable.

 

Some punk managed to hit the great Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool with a serum that cures his cancer and negates his healing factor. For a duration of time he's not sure of, he's back to being an average joe. Well not really, he still has his superhuman capabilities in his arsenal.

 

So for the time being, he's back to his yummy looking self, with superhuman strength and everything else he had, but now he can die. Which kinda sucks because he needs to be picky with the jobs he takes now. No more reckless fun for him especially now that he has a daughter to take care of!

 

Sweet sweet little Ellie. He got a call yesterday that she beat up the school bully. It brings tears of joy in his eyes.

 

[Ahem... Narration...]

 

Right. Going back.

 

The job is simple enough. Kill the son of a rich motherfucker and that's that. The client didn't care how he did it as long as there's proof. And so Wade did what he does best: blow stuff up. And boy did he enjoy bird hunting! Shooting that Boeing out of the sky and watching it explode and crash feels orgasmic. Sure he unalived like... A hundred people who aren't his target but hey, it was the easiest way and less mainstream. Assassination is such a cliché method. Booorring!

 

And Deadpool is not boring.

 

Since he is a professional, he didn't let his confidence overrule the quality of his work and simply conclude that the kid is dead. So he goes to the wreckage and he whistles. "I'm so awesome." Burning debris here and there. A couple of corpses and dismembered limbs lying there and here. Wade nods. It's a fine work. 100/10 will do again. But he still has to look for the target. He knows he should be around here since his shot is precise enough to get the trajectory he needs. If the kid's body ain't there then damn.

 

He checks every head he can find and compares their face to the picture given to him. It's funny at some point because some of the heads are too busted to even be recognized.

 

After a few treks he finds the wreckage of the main body of the plane barely intact. Some dead bodies are still strapped on to their seats and so he checks every single one of them.

 

"There ya are, me pretty!" Wade exclaims when he finally finds his target; he's bleeding all over and not breathing... Which is a good sign! Yessiree!

 

He celebrates and about to confirm the hit when he hears the familiar light drum of a heartbeat. Rationally, it's impossible to hear a heartbeat if not listened to closely but Wade is in this business for too long to know an alive body and a dead body even from a distance.

 

Wade walks closer to the target narrowing his eyes studying it further. He frowns when the supposedly dead person's chest rises ever so delicately showing that he's still alive.

 

Clicking his tongue, he draw his katana from its sheathe strapped on his back. No worries no worries. Nothing that a little stab on the heart can't fix. He points the tip and pulls back winding up to pierce the body.

 

He lunges the blade forward but a millimeter away from the chest he stops -- the person's eyes suddenly strikes open looking directly at his.

 

Those hazel irises appearing a searing yellow from the light with a look burning through Wade like a thousand suns. It's terrifying, like it's judging his very soul. But his cold blue gaze can't look away because in those clear eyes he can see his reflection looking back at him.

 

[What are you doing?!]

 

{Just kill him! We got no time for this!}

 

The voices jogs him back and is about to pierce his chest but to his horror, the boy speaks.

 

Before he can register what's happening, he lowers his sword and agrees to let him live.

 

 

 

That has got to be one of the few hundred million bad decisions of his life. Now Wade is talking to his client over the phone about the circumstance of the situation.

 

_'Where's the body, Deadpool?'_

 

"I told you, I don't know! I blew up the fucking plane! His carcass could be in smithereens for all I know!"

 

He hears a heavy sigh in the other line, _'What if he's alive?'_

 

Wade lets out a chortle, "He is not alive! W-what gave you that idea?!" He looks back at the unconscious but not dead body lying on the hard cave floor.

 

There's a pause on the other line.

 

_'I'm going to kill you, Wilson.'_

 

And with that his client drops the call making Wade let out a groan. "Ah great. An unhappy customer. My rep is ruined."

 

[What's the problem? The kid is right there! Just kill him! It can't be that hard!]

 

"I don't know, okay?! Jesus! He said something about his dad and-and--! Gah! I don't know! I'm a dad too so it got me a little!" He throws his hands up in frustration as he paces back and forth. "And he looks at me with those eyes, man! Those eyes! I can't--! Ugh!"

 

{I know! Let's gouge his eyes out and then kill him!}

 

[Slice his tongue off too so he won't plead anymore.]

 

"Those are actually very good ideas!" And he takes his sword out again walking over to the young man. "Aww but I worked so hard to patch him up!"

 

[You're a disappointment.]

 

{Well on the bright side, he's kinda cute. In a... Barely alive kinda way.}

 

"Agreed."

 

[Agreed.]

 

"Soooo? We gonna kill him or nah? I vote nah 'cause ya know. I actually made an effort to mend his injuries and for a merc that's a rarity. Customer-san is already mad anyway."

 

[Whatever.]

 

{I vote nah too. I'm anticipating that all of this will blow up in your face.}

 

"How cruel."

 

[What are you gonna do when he wakes up and starts asking questions?]

 

"Lie of course!" Wade laughs. And with that decision he spends the following days aiding the person who used to be his target.

 

 

On the fourth day it's excruciatingly hot in the afternoon and Wade had to take his shirt off while he gathers some wood and water to take back to the cave where he tends to his 'patient'. To some degree it's kind off nice to be doing something so mundane instead of his usual action packed life. Just him and a barely alive boy in a forest... Yeah it's a bit weird too. He can't really see a benefit to this but what the hell, it's something new.

 

Carrying chunks of wood and a makeshift bucket full of water, he gets back to the cave. He sets the items down and checks the young man... He's not breathing!

 

[Okay so you wasted four days of you life playing Survivor and Grey's Anatomy and the kid still dies.]

 

"Not on my watch!" Wade lays his head on the kid's chest and hears a faint heartbeat. Alright so he's not yet dead just having problems breathing. "Okay okay okay." He readies himself and then tilts the other's head up and opens his mouth by pulling on his chin with his thumb. "Alright, here we go." He heaves a breath and gives a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

 

And just his luck, the kid finally comes to.

 

Peter opens his eyes and the first thing that registers in his mind is someone's mouth on his. He pushes him off with his elbow and tries his best to sit up. "What the hell, dude?!" Peter gives the man a once over and gasps. "And why are you naked?!"

 

{Oh look! Sleeping Beauty is alive!}

 

Wade grumbles not anticipating the sudden coming back to life and the strong shove. Once he got his air back, he looks at the younger man. "Okay first of all, I'm only half naked. You don't see my dick, do you? But that can be arranged if you want." He winks at him.

 

Peter rolls his eyes. "Oh please. I won't bother myself with something small." The brunette frowns when the other man laughs.

 

"Oh sweetheart, you don't know how wrong you are."

 

"Whatever. The fact is, I just woke up, I'm aching all over, I don't know what happened, and the last thing I want to see is some weirdo's junk, alright? So please explain why you're kissing me when I'm at my most vulnerable."

 

The merc narrows his eyes at him and in turn the brunette narrows his. He smirks. "Alright. So here's the deal. I salvaged your dying ass off the plane crash wreckage and tended to you patiently for days so you might want to respect me and my junk, got that baby boy?" He nods at him still with an unimpressed look. "Be thankful, I mean it. And what you caught me doing is not a kiss. It's a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It's purely first aid. You're cute and all but I wouldn't kiss you just yet. Frankly speaking, you taste like death."

 

He sees the younger man blush whether from the compliment of being called cute or the insult. He waits for a response and after a few glares and scrutinizing from the younger, he gets it. "Okay." Peter sighs. "I'm sorry for accusing you of ill intentions. And..." He looks down to himself and sees the bandages, stitches, and other mending keeping him together. "And... Thanks a lot." He smiles.

 

Ah hell. Wade expected more arguments but that quick sincere gratitude is very much appreciated. And gosh darn that face.

 

[Keep it together. Preferably in your pants.]

 

"Right right." Wade coughs in his fist. "Whelp." He stands up and starts gathering his things, putting on his top, and straps his weapons humming all the way.

 

Meanwhile, Peter assesses his condition. His left leg a few inches below the knee is clearly broken judging by the thick wrapping and the feel of a narrow board keeping it straight, an improvised sling cradles his left arm and appears to be broken too but it hurts less than his leg, his right hand is bandaged perhaps from external wounds, his forehead and left eye are bandaged too. Stitches, and... Oh god! He's butt naked! How can he notice that only now?!

 

"Toodles~!"

 

Peter snaps his head up. "What?!" He sees the man walking out of the cave. "Where are you going?!"

 

That makes Wade halt and turn back to him with a nonchalant look shrugging. "Leaving."

 

"Why?!"

 

"You're awake now. You can take care of yourself. So yeah. See ya!" Glad that's over. The mercenary gives a salute and turns to leave again planning on what to do next since he didn't really get paid. He still has plenty of money in his accounts so--

 

"You can't just leave me here!" That makes him stop again and look back at the boy. He raises a brow at him in question. "You can't leave me here! In the middle of nowhere! In some... Some dank cave! Injured! Naked! And--and helpless!"

 

Wade smirks at the kid and slowly --menacingly-- walks closer to him . He looks down at the sad state where his supposed to be victim sits. Normally when he gives that murderous leer, people cower. But no, not this one.

 

Peter, on the other hand, returns the glare with equal intensity not afraid of what the other man will do to him. Besides, his Spidey Sense hasn't come off yet. But when the older man squats down to his level looking at him straight in the eyes, that tingle courses his spine again.

 

"Listen, I saved your life. That's enough, especially for someone like me. You see, hun..." Wade hold him by the chin pulling him closer. "I'm a mercenary. I do stuff for money; preferably taking lives. I have my limits when it comes to charity. I'm not the Good Samaritan you're looking for."

 

[I thought you were gonna lie.]

 

_'Not like I can hide that I'm a merc with my swords and guns strapped on to me.'_

 

After a few seconds of pause, Peter jerks his head back making the other release him from the strong grip still looking at the older man with a petulant stare. Wade smiles and moves to stand and walks away again. Okay, that's over. Finally the kid understands his luck. He shouldn't even be alive if it weren't for the sudden strike of mercy. He's already at the mouth of the cave when the other speaks again, his voice firm and echoing.

 

 

"Then I hire you, Mr. Mercenary."

 

 

Wade couldn't stop the amused grin spreading on his features and halts. He turns back and sees him smirking at him. "Oh?"

 

"You heard me. I hire you. Stick with me, care for me, protect me, and bring me home. I'll pay you once you got me back safe and in one piece."

 

"You can't afford me."

 

"I have a net worth of two billion dollars. Yes. I can afford you."

 

 _'Cocky shit.'_ Laughter bubbles up and Wade lets it out. He's laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach slightly bending over. Peter frowns. "I am Peter Stark!"

 

"Yeah? And I'm Wade Lannister!" He continues laughing.

 

The brunette's frown deepens from the Game of Thrones reference mocking him for some role playing kid. "You don't believe me?"

 

"Oh no no no! I believe you...!" He titters holding back the laugh. The merc makes a gesture to wait for a moment so he can let out his final chortle. Wiping the tears from his eyes he straightens himself and looks at the young man smirking at him. "I'll take the job."

 

The younger man returns the smile. A smile full of confidence and victory. The smile of a man who knows the world is in his hands. So this is Tony Stark's son. Wade snickers. He certainly takes after his daddy. He's apprehensive at first; letting the boy live and all. But things just got a whole lot more interesting. Wade makes a dramatic sweeping gesture.

 

"Deadpool at your service, boss."

 

 


	2. The Heir and the Airhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {THEY HAVE HOT STEAMY--}
> 
> [Conversations]
> 
> {LAME!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS AND FOR THE KUDOS!! And thank you for being patient in waiting for an update! I'm not sure when I can update my other fic, Paradigm Shift because my laptop is showing signs of aging. Anyway, Thank you again for being patient! Also, I made this one long in hopes of making the anticipation worthwhile ^^ it is mostly talking but that's what happen when you have Wade and Peter ! 
> 
> Onwards to the chapter!

 

It’s only been one hour and thirty-six minutes since his supposed to be target and now client woke up and Wade already considers killing him again. Once and for all. Because damn, the boy talks as much as him albeit bossier and prissier. From the moment the mercenary vowed his service, the brunette already got all dictator on him…

 

_“Deadpool at your service, boss.”_

 

_“Great… Now get something to cover my nakedness with!”_

 

So with a gruff he went to his bag and retrieved a blanket he uses to keep himself warm in those cold nights on missions and drapes it over the kid’s shoulder. The delighted hum and smile from the younger almost made Wade forget the rudeness but he had to go all needy again...

 

_“My left ankle hurts… do something.”_

 

After finding that it’s swollen, Wade patched it up for now because honestly, he doesn’t have enough supplies right now. He packed for only a week max and it didn’t occur to him that he’ll be saving someone! Much less his target-not-target-now! The boxes were nagging and mocking him about his lousy life decisions and he agrees. But a deal is a deal. He took this job. He can handle this… Maybe.

 

Listening to the boy whine and yammer on and on and on about how could this happen to him, that he’s innocent, that he never did anything bad except letting those frogs for dissection loose because of moral values, that those people in the plane are innocent too except maybe that guy five rows before him on the right who leers lecherously at the stewardesses, and how now he’s stuck with a mercenary who has an aversion on wearing tops is making his patience grow thin...

 

“I’m gonna die, I swear. I don’t even know why I made that deal with you, but I have no choice! God! I need Bear Grylls not some mercenary thing! Jeez!”

 

Thinner.

 

_‘Okay, count one to ten.’_ Wade coaxes himself to calm down.

 

“And holy crap! Why isn’t there any rescue or recon teams coming! A freakin’ plane got blown off the sky! You would think that the media and other crap will be all over here now! But noooo, there is nothing coming here but bugs! Bugs! I see ants walking here, Wilson. And they’re going to carry me to my ultimate destiny of--- W-where are you going now?! Don’t leave! I’ll be good! Waaaade!!”

 

The older man turns back to Peter. Twirling the katana at hand, he shrugs coolly as if he’s not two seconds away from taking the brunette to kingdom come as he was supposed to. “Don’t worry, princess, I’m just gonna go out hunting for dinner. I ran out of food last night and you’re too skinny to be a target for cannibalism.” He winks back at the scowling brunette and leaves hearing the echo of that loud voice demanding him to better be back before nightfall.

 

[‘Or else’ pfft! What can he do?! Talk us to death?]

 

“It’s funny because one, we can actually die right now, and two, it’s ironic that I, Merc with a Mouth, will be the victim of being talked to death.” He replies slashing of foliage out of his way as he explores deeper in the forest. By logic, if he intended to hunt, it’s both easier and faster to use his guns. But how annoyed he got he needs to fucking _slaughter_ something. Spotting a movement by his peripheral vision, he goes forth and spots his target. “Sorry, deer.”

 

Meanwhile, Peter is back at the cave still with that scowl and pout. He curls as much as he can from his condition and hugs himself. The only person he’s left with goes off. He should’ve known better and to shut his mouth especially when the man saved him! It’s that same mistake he did when he’s back at the orphanage that got him reclused; of course he wasn’t bossy back then it’s just that he kept spouting science. Now he’s gonna be left there in the cave… dying. But the merc did leave his stuff there so maybe he will come back. He did say he will come back…

 

_“We’ll come back for you, sweetie.”_ Peter chokes a sob. That’s what he’s parents promised when they left him in that decrepit building of an orphanage. And they never did come back.

 

Only Tony comes back. But he didn’t return home last time too. Everyone leaves him. That’s why he’s trying to get Tony back, but that obviously didn’t work out. He messes everything up and now he’ll die in a dank cave all alone.

 

But Wade said he’ll come back… no no… he won’t. They just say that. They never come back.

 

What is supposed to be an inhibited sob turned into full blown cries as he wallows in the reality that he will be left in desolation and solitude. He sniffs as he rocks himself back and forth murmuring both comfort and negativity to himself for quite some time.

 

Peter is immersed in his brooding that he didn’t hear the thump of an animal’s carcass hitting the stone floor and Wade’s soft call of question to him.

 

* * *

 

After Wade finished hunting for dinner, he went to get some other form of food because Peter needs more sources of nutrients like fruits and berries that he’s 99% sure that are not poisonous. Later, he trekked back to the where they temporarily lay refuge and seeing the demeanor of the proud heir perplexed the mercenary. He drops the dead deer and a satchel full of fruits and berries and gently calls for the younger.

“Peter?” The said man didn’t respond and kept crying with his eyes shut while still rocking himself. “Pete?” He tries again a louder and no luck. Exhaling hard he walks over to him and kneels down on one knee leveling himself to the other and he tilts his head to peek at Peter’s face better. Yup he’s crying.

 

{PTSD?}

 

[And it’s your fault too.]

 

It can be PTSD but if it _is_ from the crash then why didn’t it trigger when he kept ranting about it earlier? Delay of symptom? Well whatever. The guy is going through something and Deadpool is a sucker for kids who are having problems. Peter may not be a ‘kid’ kid but he sparks as one; for him in this moment.

 

Wade places a firm hand on the other’s shoulder and squeezes giving reassurance he hopes. “Hey…?” That seems to do the trick and Peter finally opens his eyes. When it registered that, yes, it’s him, Wade Wilson AKA Merc with a Mouth, those brown eyes widened exponentially and much to the older man’s surprise, he gets pulled down by one arm for a tight embrace. Wade can feel the desperation as Peter keeps pawing at his back trying to feel him closer. Heck, even the busted arm is trying to hold him!

 

“Y-You’re back! You’re back! You came back…!” The younger cries and Wade actually feels sorry. That, and he’s confused.

 

“Yeah…? I did say I will come back.” It’s confusing whether if he should return the hug or not, but he did so gingerly and gave an awkward pat on the other’s back.

 

{You should maybe start wearing a shirt. You guys are _almost_ naked… and you’re cuddling in a cave}

 

[Yeah… this is like… the start of some weird German porn]

 

{But if Petey Pie wasn’t injured then all’s well that _will_ end well}

 

[In a cave? Kinky.]

 

_‘Oh my God.’_ Hearing those comments and their fucking _growls_ made Wade remember the situation and he pulls back from the embrace and looks at the boy intently. He needs to handle this like an adult and think with his better brain because there are parts of his mind that is not reliable. “Peter? What’s wrong? Why you cryin’? I know I’m a shady guy but did you honestly think I’ll break my word on returning and leave you here til you rot?”

 

Peter looks at him with a tear streaked face and mucus running from his nose. He should be ashamed, but he’s not. Not right now at least. “Pa-Parents… Parents d-don’t come ba-ck…” He sobs. “T-they leave and say they’ll return b-but they don’t! No one comes back…”

 

“I know…” And he agrees. It may be a different context but Wade knows the feeling of being left by one’s parents. Though he didn’t know that Tony Stark ‘didn’t come back’... well he did catch a wind that there’s a group planning his capture it just didn’t occur to him that they will _succeed._ It makes sense that someone wants the next in line to be dispatched. Take the king and then the prince and the kingdom will be left in disarray and all its riches and power will be left to the most trusted member. Typical. Underhanded. Practical. Now Wade has an idea on who’s responsible for all this.

 

He breaks his thoughts when he remembers the needing person. “It’s okay. Just because our parents did, it doesn’t mean everyone else will. And I for one, promise to always return, okay?” Peter mellows down but keeps quiet. “Okay?” Wade asks again and the other nods. “Great! Now show me that sweet sweet smile.” He encourages with a smile of his own but Peter is ever petulant.  “Come oooon.” Wade urges and repeatedly pokes the other’s cheek earning him a snigger and a weak brush of hand to break the poking streak.

 

“Stop!” Peter retorts but finally graces a smile.

 

“There it is!” The older man remarks with exuberance.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds still with their lips upturned in a small smile. Peter is silently thanking the heavens that he’s saved by this nice man though he wish that he will wear a shirt because yeah he’s hot and Peter feels insecure on not having that kind of body; though he is fit especially after the spider bite. Wade, however, is conflicted. He was sent to kill this guy but here he is now preserving that life. Sure he’s doing it for the money but it’s not like he’s running out of clients’ who are as loaded. He confines in the idea that maybe he prefered doing this for a change instead of just killing or whatever. And it’s a safer job taking into consideration that he’s not indestructible now.

 

Besides, if Peter knew that he’s responsible for that crash, then things won’t be pretty.

 

[You’re prolonging your agony]

 

_‘He won’t know’_

 

{He will}

 

_‘Won’t’_

 

[Will]

 

_‘Won’t’_

 

{Will}

 

‘Won’t!’

 

“Wade?”

 

“Won’t!”

 

“What?” Peter blinks in confusion. They had a bit of a dramatic pause earlier and the brunette decided to break it by calling the older man but he’s being weird again! It’s like the man spaced out while having some mental argument. He sighs, well this is his fate now. “I would love to gaze eye-to-eye with you in this dramatic sunset but there’s a dead deer over there and if we plan on eating it, it’s going to turn bad anytime soon.”

 

That knocks the sense back to the mercenary. “Right right!” And he stands up with a grunt. He makes his way to their soon-to-be dinner. Before dragging the deer away, he grabs the satchel full of fruits and berries at Peter making the other howl in pain as it accidentally hits his chest a little too hard and grazes his broken limb. “Ooh shit! Aha sorry.” Wade apologizes trying to seize his laugh. “That’s a bag full of goodies. Nibble on those for now. We’ll have dinner in a minute, honeybun!”

 

Nightfalls a little later after dinner, pitter patter of the evening rain and the crackle of the flames upon the bonfire resonates in the hollow quiet cave. The brunette prays for the souls of those who perished and for those who may have also survived so that they may get by safely as he is now. In the back of his mind, he swears to seek justice for them.

 

Peter keeps his stare to the mouth of the cave watching the calm rain pour; It was also raining when Tony first brought him home...

 

_"...a kid, Tony?!"_

 

Peter smiles when he remembers the first time Pepper saw him and he lets his mind travel back...

 

* * *

"You adopted a kid?!" Pepper gapes with her eyes wide and gaze moving to and fro from the little brunette and the older brunette. Both men returning her gaze a little too innocently for her liking.

 

After sipping his share of Coke, Tony hands the large cup to Peter who's only halfway to finishing his Whopper. "He's not 'a' kid he's _my_ kid."

 

"And you fed him fastfood!" The woman exasperates.

 

"What's wrong with it?" Pepper's shoulder sags looking incredulously at her boss.

 

"You can't just make decisions this big, Tony." She puts her hands on her hips looking sternly at him.

 

"Burger King is not a big decision, Pep." Peter watches the exchange between the adults as he chomps down on his burger. He can see how the lady gives the familiar disapproving stare to Tony and the man relents. "Right. Okay." Tony smiles down at him and kneels to his level. "Pete, sit on the couch for a while, alright? Watch TV." He directs the child to the sofa and Peter complies.

 

The young brunette sits down on the soft couch and places the drink on the coffee table. Spotting the remote, he flips the numerous channels and settles for Invader Zim. As he watches, he can hear the mumbled argument from the other side of the room.

 

After half an hour just as when the show ended, Tony walks over to him, turns the TV off, and then sits on the coffee table in front of Peter. They stare at each other for a while and the younger breaks the silence. "Your wife hates me."

 

Tony smiles. "First, she's not my wife. She's my assistant. And second, she doesn't hate you."

 

"It doesn't look like it. Older ladies are mean." Peter pouts.

 

Tony looks into what the boy said and comes to a conclusion that he developed a disdain towards older women, perhaps women in general because of how he was treated by the carer. And his paternal instinct screams to give her what is due. But that can wait, right now he has to teach Peter some... Values.

 

Oh Lord, Tony Stark teaching values. He almost blanched but his son deserves a good parent. So he goes on to tell Peter that just because one person did him wrong it doesn't mean that everyone else are like that.

 

Peter condescends and gives a petulant look of a child who got lectured. Tony pats him on the head. "It's okay, Pete."

 

"You can still take me back."

 

"What?"

 

"You can still return me to the orphanage. How I am, I don't think I'll be good enough for a family."

 

Tony can only give a small smile. “Who am I, Peter?”

 

The boy scrunches his face in confusion, “Tony. Tony Stark.”

 

“And do I have a good taste and judgement?”

 

“Of course! You’re Tony Stark!”

 

“Aaand how many kids did I adopt?”

 

Peter slowly sees where the conversation is leading and shyly responds. “... Just me.”

 

Tony beams. “Right! Because you are the best.” He punctuates by poking the kid’s chest, right over his heart. “I’m not saying you’re perfect, Peter. We all have our dark sides; shortcomings. And that’s okay. But you know what?”

 

“What?” He meekly asks trying hard not to cry from the kindness he rarely receives.

 

“You are perfect for me.” Tony smiles. “Because you have something that I don’t and at the same time, you don’t have something that I do. And together we’ll be an awesome father-son duo!”

 

Peter chortles with joyful tears streaking down his cheeks.

 

He has a family now.

 

* * *

 

Wade watches the boy from across the flame. The son of Tony Stark. A few years back, rumors spread that Tony has had a child, no one knew where he came from for no reporter nor paparazzi could catch a scoop about it. The billionaire was all hush-hush about it too. Not of shame of course, the man kept prattling about his ‘beloved son’ any chance he can get. It was for the kid’s security. So all those years, the son of Tony Stark lived his life under most people’s nose. It’s kind of a shock at first that the Tony Stark would have a kid, then again, knowing the man, it’s a miracle that he only has _one_. As to who the lady he bedded that resulted to a little heir no one can really be sure.

 

Nevertheless, it’s an interesting occurrence. When Wade found out about the target, the mercenary got excited because he thought it would be dramatic and ironic if his son is killed by the very weapon he manufactured. And that's what he did, he bought one of Stark's weapons in the black market supplied by an unknown party and boom! Down goes the plane. It's a very neat weapon, no wonder they're making big cash out of those.

 

Ah but alas, the heir survived and here he is now staring out to the evening rain with a nostalgic smile. Most likely thinking about his family, Wade assumes as he finishes up eating his share of deer meat that would’ve been yummy if it was prepared with proper seasoning and such. Peter finished up his a long while ago hence the mental flashback he's immersing himself with.

 

And the silence is killing the merc. He miss their earlier banters and so he strikes up a conversation snapping the other out of his thoughts. "So how were you planning on saving him?"

 

Peter turns to him still processing the question and keeps his gaze at the man. After a few moments. "I really don't know."

 

Wade pouts in thought and wags the deer bone as if to make a point. "So you're plan was to go to Afghanistan, find the terrorists keeping your daddy and... Nothing." Peter nods a bit embarrassed at his obvious impulsive action.

 

[Looks like even if a hit wasn't ordered, he'll end up six feet under.]

 

{LOL. We practically saved him from the baddies.}

 

He tries not to laugh; honestly. But that scoff just released itself maybe offending Peter a bit since he scowled at the merc. “I would’ve had formulated a plan if I made it to Afghanistan. I could’ve like, maybe paid them or whatever.”

 

“Whatever indeed.”

 

Peter seems unsatisfied by how he defended his case. “Well, I have powers!”

 

That made Wade laugh.”Being a prissy princess is _not_ a power, mind you. If you were a hot girl, then maybe. But no.” He smirks at the brunette’s petulant glare. The merc is not exactly skeptical of Peter having a power, hell, he worked with the X-Men! Wade knows that even the most mundane person can have the power to annihilate the freaking world. So yeah, Peter _may_ have powers. Wade just like messing with him. Much to his surprise, Peter’s glare subsided to a nonchalant shrug. “Meh, they’re shitty powers anyway.”

 

“Fine fine, what’s your power?”

 

“Oh, so you’re interested now?”

 

“Just tell me, not like we have anything else to do. ‘Sides, I can maybe help you come up with something.”

 

Peter thinks for a while, he’s kind of scared that Wade will make fun of him. But oh well. “Ahm… I can do this…” He brings his right hand up with his palm facing upward a bit struggling but succeeded to apply pressure on his palm using his middle and ring finger making a string of web shoot and stick on the wall next to Wade. The mercenary is caught off guard for a moment and flinched at the weird… _shit…_ that flew past his head. He turns and sees a white _thing_ sticking and _fucking hardening_ on the stoney wall. “What the fu--?”

 

“It’s a web.” Peter supplies. “Also, I can stick to walls and other surfaces. Spidery powers, y’know? I don’t see how shooting webs and sticking to walls can help.” As he talk, Wade hesitantly poked the white ‘web’ on the wall, and upon closer inspection… it _is_ a web. So cool. Weird. But cool. He shuffles his way in front of Peter to sate his curiosity. Wade grabs the younger’s wrist where he shot the web with and inspects closer. Peter let out a sound close to a moan - a fucking _moan-_ when Wade brushed his thumb across what seemed to be a faded slit on his wrist.

 

The brunette tugs his hand loose and pulls it to his chest. “Careful, it’s sensitive!” He sputters embarrassingly with a mad blush spreading on his cheeks and down to his collar. Wade blinks with wide eyes at him. “Sorry?” Peter humphs but forgives him so long as the other swears to _never_ touch that part again.

 

Wade scoots a bit farther because boy that was awkward. He coughs in his fist to clear the air of tension.

 

[Swear to Jesus that you’ll keep it in your pants.]

 

{To Buddha too.}

 

_‘I’m not aroused!’_

 

[Suuure you’re not.]

 

{Not _yet_. Wink wonk}

 

Again, he coughs in his fist. Everyone else has a good and bad conscience while he is stuck with two devils. Maybe he does need some Jesus and Buddha. But that can wait another time since Bambi is staring at him waiting for him to speak if that coughing is anything to go by. “So let’s do a little inventory of your… ‘powers’” Peter nods as he listens.

 

“One, you can shoot cum of your wrist--”

 

“Web!” Peter retorts obviously scandalized. “They’re webs! It’s a web!”

 

“ _Hence,_ ” Wade emphasizes his continuation. “Giving you a G-spot on your wrist.”

 

“I-it’s not--! It’s just a really sensitive gland!”

 

“Like a nipple.”

 

“No!” He would’ve thrown his hands in air from the frustration but he _can’t_. So he settles to weakly kick the older man with his okay leg. “No! No! No!” Wade on the other hand is thoroughly enjoying the outburst and the embarrassment he’s milking from the younger. “Is nothing that comes out of your mouth filtered?!”

 

“Sweetums, I’m The Merc With A Mouth. Parental block doesn’t come with the package.”

 

Peter just gapes at him still with that scandalized expression. Tony is his dad, right? Meaning he’s seen and heard adult things first hand. But that doesn’t mean he’s _immune._  It means he’s freaking done with those things! When you’ve seen your dad get it on with different women on different parts of the house, it tends to happen. Hell there’s a late evening when Peter ventures out of his room to the kitchen, and what does he see? Tony is there and a hot lady getting _frisky_ in by the fridge; by the _effin’_ fridge. Nikola Tesla knows, Peter just wanted his glass of exclusively-for-him milk with DHA and Omega-3. Not fat-free! He needs the fat! If he doesn’t drink it, it will ruin his schedule and he will go _manic._ He won’t get shit done, he won’t be able to spend the night studying, he won’t be able to focus, and he won’t be able to graduate. That’s how important it is! So he had to awkwardly push the two aside to get to his milk. And damn! They don’t stop.

 

After that occurrence, at the wee age of 14, he decided to make a celibacy certificate signed by Pepper, Rhodey, and apprehensively by Tony. His dad made a bet that he will have sex by college because they’re teeming with hot girls. And the parties are awesome. And the drinks are awesome. And the brownies are awesome. And Peter shut the door to his stupid perfect handsome face.

 

And Wade’s voice cut him off his flashback litany. “Are you a virgin? Are you a virgin?” He asks in his uncanny ability to change his voice and tone. But both mocking. And his _face_ is mocking.

 

“Yes I am! Okay?! It’s not bad! It’s okay to be a virgin! I’m happy! I don’t want sex! I don’t wanna hear it! I don’t wanna _see_ it! I don’t want nothing!”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, Mr. Conservative! Fine! Yeesh! Have you even masturbated?”

 

“Okay so I’m imagining a reality where we’re actually going back to the time where we’re gonna do an ‘inventory’ of my powers to see if we can do something with it to help my dad.” Because honestly, the older man is getting a little _too_ comfortable with their topic. And _no_ Peter is not conservative. He is _not_ a prude. He prefers the term… “old-fashioned” or whatever really. Just no sex!

 

Wade on the other hand, could go all evening just talking about this, or talking in general. But of course he has to keep in mind the other man’s age… oh psshh! Who’s he kidding? He doesn’t care about that! Especially when he’s enjoying teasing the younger! Ah but he will agree to appease the brunette and steer their conversation to a bit more serious note. “Alright alright.” He starts. “So! Let’s do a more… _proper--”_ Wade does an offering gesture to which Peter nods with his chin up and mouths a ‘Thank you’ ergo letting the older man continue. “--Inventory… of your powers. One being, you can shoot “Webs” quote unquote; via special “glands” more quote unquote, near the heel of your palms.” Wade ends the first statement in a questioning manner to wait for a confirmation of the other’s satisfaction to the ‘inventory’.

 

“Correct. Proceed”

 

“Right. And you can… stick to walls and other surfaces as you please? ‘Spidery powers’ as you said?”

 

“Mm-hm!” Peter nods enthusiastically at the fact that finally. _Finally._ They’re having a civil chat. “And just to add along the spidery powers thing, in my studies and observation, I have lead myself to the theory that I gained the proportionate strength of a spider. And I’m more durable than average and I heal a bit faster than average too! Also, I have amazing reflexes!--”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“ _And_ I’m very flexible. I can just bend in anyway possible.” The brunette gives another nod and a confident smile feeling proud of all his mostly useless powers because they are quite handy in gym class that he so loath. What he didn’t expect is a chuckle from the blonde.

 

“Damn son.”

 

“Why?”

 

Another chuckle, louder this time.

 

“ _Why?!_ ”

 

“Nothing. You’re too… young--” Wade teases Peter again making the brunette scowl. “--to understand.”

 

Ah naive is he to actually believe that the mercenary can engage in a serious conversation. Well better to just bite the older man’s innuendos rather than have him shove it to his face that he knows nothing. And so he shall. “Oh I get it! I practically implied with my flexibility that I can get into any sex position, huh?! Huh?!”

 

“Yes!” And Wade goes on laughing. He doesn’t really have a one track mind, he’s not a complete perv. Rather it’s his habit to exploits people’s source of annoyance and tease them. And Peter responds so _wonderfully_. It’s been so long since he met someone who can keep up with him. Most of the time, when people get irritated, they just ignore him and shut him off. Or rip his face, but that response is exclusive to Logan. Oh but not Peter, he just lets his mouth run and run along with Wade’s. The kid can get annoying, ah but hell he’s annoying too!

 

{Wow you’re practically match-made in heaven}

 

[Sarcasm sarcasm]

 

Wade ignores the boxes for now and settles down his laughter. “But seriously though, it sounds like you have enough traits to go fighting and kick those terrorists’ ass.”

 

“Oh no, I don’t want to fight!” Peter interjects. “I’m a pacifist.”

 

“Ew.”

 

The brunette would’ve thrown his hands in exasperation if he could but he settles on rolling his eyes and exhaling audibly. Who’s he trying to fool? Even if he did make it to Afghanistan, he had no plan whatsoever except offering money. He doesn’t want to fight. All the explosions and harm his dad’s company makes is enough violence for him. Even though those weapons are for military defense purposes they still cause destruction and mayhem. And Peter’s had enough of that thank you very much.

 

Lost in his thought he realized that Wade began speaking again. “So… You don’t like violence, and you don’t like sex. So what? You just study like a good boy??”

 

“Yeah, what else is there to do?”

 

“Have a life, _duh_ ? Travel, meet people, have _fun_ , just goof around.”

 

“This _is_ my life. And I don’t have time to travel and other stuff. I’m working on my degree and it needs to be perfect. But I have breaks from time to time so…” Come to think of it… it was his first time going out of New York… But meh, what is there to see in other places anyway? There are architectural structures and people. Yeah they have landmarks and tourist spots but Peter’s seen a lot of photos of those so what’s the point in actually going there? Nothing. Waste of time.

 

“Boring! Boring! Boring!” Wade makes a motion to stand and brushes the dirt of his pants. “We are so going to have to change that while we’re in this predicament.”

 

Peter can only roll his eyes again. As if he’s never heard that before. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Harry occasionally would try to coax him into actually having what they think is ‘fun’. They just can’t understand that he’s perfectly happy holed up in his room and at home. But of course, he understands their effort and care for him. But what does Wade even get for trying? All Peter stated in their deal is for him to take care of him - his injuries per se -, protect him, and bring him back home safely where he can finally -- hopefully -- come up with a better plan to save Tony. Or aid in whatever effort Pepper and Rhodey are doing.

 

He heaves a sigh at remembering how he misses his dad. He doesn’t even care where he is right now. He’s in a dank cave in what appears to be in the middle of nowhere, with a muscular blonde mercenary staring intently at him… wait what?

 

“What is it?” Peter asks holding the rim of the blanket around him covering himself further.

 

Wade smirks. “Nothing.” He chuckles when the brunette gives a glare of suspicion. “I’m serious! It’s nothing! How ‘bout we call it a night, hm?”

 

Peter thinks for a while. He realized that their bickering earlier didn’t help in coming up on what he can use his powers for. Oh well, he already knew from the beginning of having them that there’s nothing he can do with it except in making some mundane tasks easier. Plus, he doesn’t like fighting so that alone is counterproductive enough. So he settles for a nod and he tries his best to move back so he can rest his back on the wall and try to get as comfortable as he could. “Night.” Peter says and snuggles craning his head a little to the side letting it relax on the stony surface. He closes his eyes already feeling sleep touch him.

 

“G’night.” And the merc moves to where he was originally seated and rests his back on the wall. He crosses his arms over his chest. “And please don’t let me catch you playing with your… ‘sensitive glands’” The younger man doesn’t even move other than flipping his middle finger at him making Wade laugh heartily. “God, you’re so cute!”

 

“ _Good night_ , Wade.”

 

Wade smiles again but now more to himself. “Night night, Petey.”

 

* * *

 

Peter jerks awake when he hears a thud a few feet away from him. Brown eyes blink repeatedly trying to adjust to the onslaught of sunlight. “Oh! Good morning, Petey pie!” And when his eyes did finally managed to register what’s going on, he sees Wade still in his shirtless glory. The thud appears to have come from the mountaineering backpack the merc put down. “We should leave today and go back to the small village on the other side of the mountain.”

 

The younger blinks again, “...Small village?”

 

Wade puts his hands on his hips and nods, “Mm-hm! It’s like a two day trek from here.”

 

The older man beams at him full of confidence. And they really need to go. Weasel called him earlier informing him that authority already found out about the ‘aircraft incident’. So for Wade and Peter’s sake, they need to go lest the authorities find them.

 

Peter thought for a while. If there is a village somewhere then maybe there are those who saw the crash? So he asks Wade just that. “I doubt it, baby boy.” His answer was. And when Peter was about to ask further, he already spoke again. “You see, when your plane was shut down, it was exactly the same date where the sight is closed. As in no traveler’s were allowed to scurry around. So the chances of locals or foreign spelunkers witnessing what happened is zero. Also, it crashed on the opposite side to where the nearest civilization is, so the mountain covered it. Lastly, news on that day stated that there’s a chance for a storm to land that evening so the people mostly were busy at home preparing for it. So only a few would be outside to even glimpse it.”

 

Brown eyes narrowed at the merc. “That’s some deducing.”

 

[Ooh! Busted so soon!]

 

{Grabs popcorn}

 

“I’m in the merc biz, Pete! I know how to take every chance to finish a mission with less ruckus as possible, which costs extra, so assuming that the person who did this is the same level as me, which would be _ah-mazing_ , that’s how he or she will roll. ‘Sides, there’s a chance that men in suits already found out so I’m assuming rescue is already coming soon.” Wade nods again very impressed at his save.

 

Hopefully, Peter will buy it…

 

“Rescue?! W-we should wait for them and--”

 

“Nonono!” Peter blinks at the interruption… Why would rescue be bad? Before he could ask again, Wade cut him off… _again._ “Rescue means people will know. And if people will know, the person who wants you gone will know that you survived! And he or she will be out to kill you again! And I’m great and everything but I can’t take any chances of things becoming more serious. The best advantage we have right now, is anonymity. We have to go into hiding for a while. Until you get home or at least until the guy who wants you gone is gone, _comprende_?”

 

The brunette hums as he processes the idea. Well he’s not wrong… So he nods. “Yeah okay. I understand.” He pouts when the thought finally sinks in. “So for now I’m…” Brown eyes peak up at blue eyes. And Wade nods in understanding.

 

“For now, Peter Stark is dead.”

 

* * *

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No!”

 

“YES!”

 

“NO!”

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then come on!”

 

“I will not be carried like a kid!!” Peter whines. They’re set to go and leave the cave and go back to society. The heir was happy with that. He’s happy that once they get to the village, they can stay at a _humane_ shelter, they can eat proper food, and go see a doctor because while trusts Wade’s aid, he still needs a doctor or a nurse to handle his injuries better. Plus, Wade lent him his top which is a size or two bigger than him and also they managed to make Peter’s pants more suitable for his injuries by tearing one pant leg to accommodate his broken limb.

 

It was all good… until the travelling arrangements was made.

 

See, Peter can’t walk. And Wade’s solution is to carry him ergo the argument they’re having.

 

“Then stop whining like a baby or you’re going to crawl like one!”

 

Peter grunts in frustration again because he knows that there’s no way around this. His pride is crushed. He’s gonna have to be carried by a chunky mercenary. “...I’m too heavy.” He mutters.

 

Wade chuckles. “Sweetums, I can carry six of you and my bag.”

 

“I stink.”

 

“I stink too! So it’s a draw.”

 

“Ugh! Fine fine fine! Just no inappropriate touching!”

 

“Well of course.”

 

A few moments later when he’s cradled on the man’s arm, settled on the crook of Wade’s elbow. Peter complained on him being a show off by carrying him on one arm rather than two but the older man just teased him by accusing him of wanting to be carried bridal style. Peter declined of course, and now he can’t discern which is better and which is worse: being carried like a toddler or to be carried like damsel in distress.

 

Honestly, the last time he was held like this was when he was eleven years old by Tony when he wants to be spoiled.

 

Wade on the other hand, is really okay with this. He doesn’t mind carrying Peter _at all._ But what lingers in his mind is their safety throughout this mission. Normally, he’d be fine with a task this easy but taking into consideration his lack of… indestructibility. And Ellie of course! Her daddy dearest needs to come home!

 

That’s why he needs to remember the time when he was an ordinary merc. The time when he was only Wade Wilson.

 

He takes in a breath. _‘Right!’._ And let’s out the breath and all the anxieties and he clutches Peter tighter. They can do this. “Ya ready on our big adventure, Pete?”

 

Peter in all fairness, no matter how annoying the merc can be and how embarrassing can their situations get, feeling the strong arms holding him… he feels safe. He hides a smile and replies.

 

“Just don’t drop me you stupid merc.”

 

“No promises you fat ass.”

 

And with a last teasing smile and with Peter sticking out his tongue at him, they step out of the cave and hope and pray that they will make it out of the unknown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya'll might be wondering where they are, like where the plane crashed and everything. I still haven't finalized that, I have a few candidates for a setting but I need to look further and research more so that if ever some of you guys happen to be living in that particular country, I won't be embarrassing myself with too many mistakes lol.  
> Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment! Have a great day and Happy New Year! \\(^o^)/


End file.
